


【ADGG/中年组/MCU衍生】灿若星辰

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: AO3仅POST敏感章节，全文见LOFTER。ID：yunyunyun123456





	1. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> 简介：《惊奇队长》衍生，星际战队指挥官阿不思/巫师盖勒特。

  “啊——你慢点——”直到盖勒特被阿不思顶操得胃都快吐出来，他也没想明白自己是怎么和这外星人滚上床的。他敲了敲被热烈的情欲冲洗得一干二净的迟钝大脑，努力回想着今晚支离破碎的片段——前线传来捷报，他就同这场战役里的大功臣喝了点酒。嗯，然后呢？

  “你不专心。”阿不思附上盖勒特光裸的脊背，抚慰着身下人像滴漏一般间歇性地淌着前液的阴茎。

  “啊——还不是因为你技术太差！”盖勒特死到临头还在嘴硬。

  “是吗？那我可要更加努力了。”阿不思不容置疑地掰开盖勒特不断收紧的大腿，露出了隐匿于股缝之中的红润穴肉，还真是绝色！

  阿不思按住盖勒特挣扎着试图逃开的腰肢，将自己的狰狞巨物重又插回了这个让他流连忘返的湿热穴道——阿不思从未想过一个成年男性的穴道可以这么紧致但妩媚。

  “啊——”粗长的阴茎直捣穴心，立时激得盖勒特浪叫连连。“啊——别碰那里——唔——”只一叫，盖勒特就羞赧地捂住了嘴。梅林，这还是他的声音吗？沙哑的喉咙不受控制地发着嗯嗯啊啊的媚叫，还带着点儿愉悦的尾音，一看就是被肏爽了。

  阿不思抓着盖勒特情不自禁地磨蹭着他囊袋的挺翘屁股，像禁欲多年的猛兽一般来来回回地在柔软的穴道里驰骋。他压下盖勒特因为剧烈的兴奋感而不断拱起的脊背，用在盖勒特看来穷凶极恶的力道抽打着男人肉质肥美的臀部。

  “啊——痛——轻——轻一点——”盖勒特羞耻地趴在软床上，不要脸面地撅着屁股任人宰割。

  伴随着几声清脆的拍击声，两瓣手感极佳的屁股肉顿时红肿一片。如雨打湖面般细细密密的刺痛感顺着盖勒特神经纤维密布的白嫩肌肤传至全身。疼痛之余，一种异样的愉悦感如超新星爆发般在他的脑海里炸裂开。胸口处早已傲立成峰的乳头仿若成熟欲落的樱桃般愈发胀大，被阿不思钳制在手中的肉柱更是像坏掉一样渗出了大量混合着乳白色精液的透亮粘液。

  阿不思箍紧因为快感全身都开始痉挛起来的盖勒特的小腹，几乎是要将自己的囊袋也一并挤进这贪婪的甬道一般大肆地开疆辟土。这本是初承雨露的穴道，却如同饱经风月的娼妓一般不知疲倦地缠弄着深埋其中的肉柱。

  “你这疯子——啊——”盖勒特在阿不思的一次深顶中大叫着晕了过去，生理性泪水沿着他的眼眶潺潺地向外冒着。

  “盖尔，”阿不思拍了拍身下陷入暂时性昏迷的人类，“晕过去了吗？”阿不思叹了口气，他轻而易举地翻过瘫倒在床的盖勒特，让这有着一头润泽白发的男人直面自己。没有丝毫疲软之势的阴茎在盖勒特的体内蛮横地转了个180度，全方位地碾压过盖勒特的敏感带——阿不思甚至都不愿将自己的肉刃从这柔软的内里撤出分毫。

  阿不思将盖勒特抱坐到怀里，他无视了盖勒特不知是痛还是爽的呢喃，精力旺盛地向上顶胯。他让盖勒特无意识地低垂在两侧的小腿绕上自己的腰肢，借着重力的加持，将自己的龟头塞入了一个前所未有的新深度。

  “啊——”盖勒特在一阵强烈的酥爽刺激下又惊醒了过来，他难受地抓着阿不思的后背，在其上留下了道道爪印。未经人事的括约肌迅猛舒张，适应着在其中攻城略地的硬物。被大肆翻搅的直肠瑟缩着分泌出大量用以润滑的肠液，随着阿不思激烈的抽插发出哧哧的水声。

  “你这恶心的强奸犯。”盖勒特又给阿不思饱受摧残的下巴来上了一口。

  “嘶——你不也被操的很开心？”阿不思钳制住盖勒特的下颚，将自己可怜的下巴肉解救了出来。

  “哼——你怎么好意思欺负个处？唔——”一股如火山熔岩般炙热的液体喷涌在被肏得近乎磨平的肠壁上，烫得盖勒特瑟缩在阿不思的臂膀里，也跟着射了出来。

  “你以前没做过？”阿不思一脸震惊，射精带来的愉悦感驱使着他把玩上盖勒特阴茎后方粉粉嫩嫩的双球，手感真棒。

  “不可以吗？”盖勒特又像只猎犬一样咬上了阿不思的脖颈。他缓慢地挪移着自己酸软无力的腰腹，试图将他体内来回作恶的怪物赶出些。

  阿不思很快就发现了盖勒特的意图，他重新将浑身都被汗水打湿的男人按坐在腿上，恶狠狠地将持续性射精的肉棒塞回了穴道深处。他已经很久没尝过性爱的滋味了，难得有这么个送上门来的猎物，他又怎么会轻易放过呢？

  “操——你干什么？”盖勒特痛苦地呻吟道。他的阴茎早就在阿不思毫不怜惜的按压中射不出任何东西了，身前的魔鬼还像打桩机一般蹂躏着他脆弱不堪的穴肉。浓稠的精液如浪潮般击打在盖勒特的穴壁上，更有不少在阿不思的推挤下倒灌进了盖勒特的结肠。

  等到阿不思最终从他的体内撤出来时，盖勒特已经累得说不出话了。

  “你会怀孕吗？”阿不思帮着盖勒特拉上被子时悄声地问。

  “你瞎了？看不出我是个男人吗？”盖勒特哑着嗓子有气无力的说道。

  “事实上，宇宙中有不少智慧生物都是雌雄同体的。”

  “……”


	2. Chapter 6

  一夜缠绵。

  第二天晌午，当盖勒特挣扎着从床上爬起来时，一股难以忽视的刺痛感从饱受阿不思折磨的屁股处传至全身。

  “唔——”盖勒特闷哼一声，重又歪倒在了暖意融融的被窝里。他捂着酸软得仿佛不属于自己的腰腹艾艾地呻吟着：“呜——阿不思，我日你的！你怎么能这么欺负我？”

  在一旁修理着被好些道“四分五裂”击打得有些破损的轻质铠甲的阿不思赶忙跑过来扶住哀叹不已的盖勒特。“怎么了，很疼吗？”他撩开盖勒特的睡衣，稍用力地按压着其下柔若无骨的腰腹。

  “疼——下面更疼——”盖勒特觉着自己的屁股已经裂成四五瓣了。

  “嗯，”阿不思从一旁的床头柜里取出盒软膏，审慎地将一些白色的乳液挤在手上，“翻个面，我给你上点药。”

  “这是什么？”盖勒特一脸惊恐地瞪视着阿不思手上软绵绵的泡沫状物质，“你早就计划着要来上我了吗？”

  “这难道不是家庭常备药吗？”阿不思撒了个谎。他侧身附上盖勒特因为长时间昏睡而体温略高于常人的柔软身躯，名正言顺地将涂抹有抗炎软膏的手指插入了热乎乎的穴道。

  “啊——”盖勒特立时发出了一声欢愉的呻吟，梅林，这也太舒服了点吧。混合着些许镇痛成分的软膏贴合上被肏得红肿发烫的穴肉，旋开清清凉凉的舒爽。穴道里还夹着些昨日没来及清理完全的精液，过量的液体随着盖勒特翻身的动作晃荡着撞击穴心，很是难受。阿不思同样发现了这一点，他缓慢地在盖勒特的穴道里开拓，帮着这贪婪的肠道排尽浊液。

  “嗯——”盖勒特蜷缩在阿不思的怀里，非常不理智地享受着这外来物种细致入微的服务，完全没有注意到身后逐渐硬挺的庞然大物。冰冷的软膏很快就在高热穴道的催化下融成了大股大股的汁水，软白色的药剂混合着内射的精液从插了三根手指的穴道口喷涌而出，流满了身下的床单。

  “你还真是热情啊。”阿不思细嗅着盖勒特身上玫瑰花味儿的芬芳，感受这对他来说太过于难得的安逸。就这么和盖勒特在C-53星球上生活一辈子也挺好，这危险的想法刚一冒头就被阿不思断然否决了。他怎么能这么想呢？他怎么能抛下自己的家人、朋友，放弃他为之奋斗了一生的荣耀，同这个来路不明还是个危害四方的传销组织头目的家伙生活在一块儿呢？

  一定是这撩人的妖精对他施了什么奇怪的咒语，阿不思默想道。

  “啊——”阿不思的手不经意间蹭到了穴道深处些微突起的前列腺，顿时引得盖勒特像只炸毛的猫咪一样弓起了脊背。

  “抱歉，抱歉。”阿不思安抚似的揉了揉盖勒特因为强烈的官能刺激而骤然紧绷的小腹，“但你也太敏感了点吧。”

  “还不是因为你？”盖勒特抹掉了眼角处的应激性泪水，操，他居然就这么被插哭了。

  “想不想再来一次？”阿不思手法老练地碾磨着盖勒特的敏感点，被修剪得圆润齐整的指甲剐蹭着凸起物周遭同样敏感得过分的褶皱。只一会儿，盖勒特的阴茎就有了重新抬头的迹象。

  “嗯——”盖勒特舒服地哼哼着，根本没意识到自己答应了什么不该答应的糟心事。

  等到阿不思又将他硬得发痛的阴茎塞进来时，盖勒特才后知后觉地意识到危险。“卧槽，你还来？”

  “你不都答应我了吗？”阿不思状若委屈地说道。

  “我哪有——唔——”阿不思不顾盖勒特抗议似的捶打，毫不留情地将阴茎挤入了软烂的后穴。涂抹有药膏的穴道相较于昨日的生涩又多了一份柔和，初窥性事的肉壁情意绵绵地包裹着其中如恶龙一般上下翻滚的阴茎，虽酸但爽。

  “不要——嗯——”盖勒特口不对心地说道。他背靠着阿不思的胸膛，偷偷摸摸地抚慰上涨得滴水的阴茎——他可不想让身后的色情狂发现自己已经不可救药地爱上了这种奇妙的放纵了。

  “啊——”一股稀薄的精水很快就从盖勒特的尿道口喷涌而出，溅湿了本就乱成一团的床单。

  “没想到你这么饥渴。”阿不思抚摸上盖勒特胸口处红艳外翻的乳头，似是要挤出奶水一般抠挖着其中微张的乳缝。高潮过后瑟缩不已的穴道绞紧了其中横冲直撞的硬物，层层叠叠的褶皱温柔地簇拥着不断深入的龟头，带来仿若置身于羊水般原始的情欲。阿不思的手顺着盖勒特白嫩的大腿一路向上，直至两人紧密相连的交合处。他轻拍了几下盖勒特遍布着道道指印的臀部：“放松点。”

  “痛——”盖勒特非但没有放松，还因为屁股处羞耻的伤痕而更为紧张地夹住了阿不思。只这么一夹，阿不思就觉着自己也快要到了。

  “你想要就直说嘛。”阿不思调情似的吹拂着盖勒特的后颈。

  “你说什么？”盖勒特咬牙切齿道，“还不是因为你？唔——”

  阿不思又射了进去。


End file.
